


Breaking Point

by susiephalange



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Adoptive Grandmother!Maz Kanata, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Fluff, Happy Ending, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Lightsabers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiephalange/pseuds/susiephalange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All twenty years of your life, it's been spent pending for the adventure your adoptive grandmother, Maz Kanata has told you about. And when two strangers and a famed smuggler make way to your life, it seems like it's it. The mysterious boy has all your answers for you. </p><p>Too bad he's on the run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Point

It had been years since you'd felt such a pull to someone. Well, that was mildly dramatic. Like your adoptive grandmother, Maz Kanata, you had always had felt the pull of the Force. It has always lulled you in your life; swaying your destiny to be adopted by the elderly smuggler, to be present when the legendary Han Solo arrived, and now, when you saw him.

You couldn't describe him in simple words; it was like he was a star, fallen straight from the constellations; a dark star's history, with a pure heart at his centre. His wide eyes consumed the castle, as if they'd never seen a thing like it, jacket dusty, hands shaky.

No wonder you'd felt a pull.

He was afraid.

"Han Solo!" Maz cried, stilling the steady flow of business around the court. You couldn't help but make your way to her. Your grandmother was in no way a subtle woman; she'd spent nearly a 1000 years being quiet about her Force sensitivity. "...Wookie," you caught on upon arriving. "And this is my granddaughter ________, heir to my empire," she beamed.

You nod to them all. "Greetings," you bid, and look at their little group. The girl with buns nods also, and Han does a mock salute you beam to. But the young man...frowns?

You shake it off as quickly as you all gather around a private table.

"So, what's your name?" You ask the girl.

She fiddles with her staff. "I'm Rey..." She pauses, her eye caught by the general disarray of the castle, "...is it always so busy here?" She ponders.

Nodding, you don't look away from Rey's companion. "For as long as I've lived here, it's always had some sort of ruckus taking place," you admit. "You're not feeling well? I sense your uneasiness." You tell the boy.

He doesn't acknowledge those words. He seems too off in his thoughts to know you've spoken.

"Finn!" Rey reprimands, kicking his knee under the table, "Are you ignoring ______? She just spoke to you!"

He moves quickly, as if woken from a nightmare during midday. "Sorry. Um, yeah, I'm pretty tense." Finn clears his throat. "Got to get back to the Resistance, do my job, be a hero..." He trails off.

You smirk, laying your head propped on your hands, inspecting him. Finn - he's so nervous! How can anyone so flawlessly beautiful act like they've never been in their own skin before?

"The Resistance, hey?" You probe, watching. "Sounds exciting. Always wanted to join, if Grandma wasn't so dependant on me inheriting this place from her."

Rey leaned in to you. "I'm sure you can come with us, General Organa is said to be very kind," she hinted. "Finn could put in a good word with her. That's where I'm going."

You went to ask Finn if he would, but it seemed, he'd run off. Into the hustle and bustle of the castle's mayhem. Strange. You'd been around many types of people and aliens the ought your years with Maz. Seen flags and signals in people that told you more than what they let on.

Finn was lying about something.

You just had to find out. 

 

The First Order had arrived. Chaos. Smoke, destruction and the smell of death of liberty tainted the air as you watched General Hux and his pet Sith Lord, the Knight of Ren, Kylo Ren appear. You tried your best to keep your heart steady. Finn had managed to return to your side, but Rey and the little droid they had were nowhere to be seen.

"You're afraid, aren't you?" Han Solo asked.

He didn't need to ask, your hands were as shaky around the blaster he'd given you as Finn's had been when you met not less than two hours ago.

"What - what gave it away?" You whisper.

The old man chuckled darkly. "You're just like Chewie was in his first firefight. Don't worry kiddo, I've got your back. And so's Finn here." Han whacked Finn on the back somewhat affectionately.

"Y-yeah!" Finn beamed. "I got you."

A red blaster beam hit above your vantage point. "Here we go," Han announced grimly, rolling out into battle. You could imagine him in the stories your grandmother told, fighting the Sith Lords Darth Vader and Palpatine with the legendary Luke Skywalker.

Your eyes creeped from the vantage point, blaster following to cover you. Battle is not glorious, you noted - there was such disarray and chaos and danger. You felt you heartbeat rise and your chest tighten in anxiety when -

"Why don't we hold hands?"

You turned to Finn. His onyx eyes pooled into yours, like a swell of midnight water you had waded into.

"I -," he adds, "didn't mean you weren't strong unless we held hands, don't get me wrong, you're cool but I thought we don't want to reach breaking point -,"

You nod,

"...is that a light saber?" You see what he's holding. There are First Order Stormtroopers everywhere now, and your heart has started racing once more out of curiosity as much as the fear of imminent death. "Oh my gosh, that's Luke Skywalker's saber!" you gushed, "Do - have you been trained?" Your eyes are wide.

"Nope!" Finn cried, and rushed into the melee. 

 

 

Maz finds you after the battle, laying a hand on your hip.

"_______," she starts, "Go with him. I see much happiness in the future with him," she tells you, "Adventure, danger, yes, but I see something you'll never find here."

You feel tears forming, "I hardly know him, Grandmother!" you admit, "..but I feel such a pull to him. He's so broken, and I want to know how. Who he is. How I can fit into a picture of him."

Maz beams. "I'll find another heir, ________. Go with Finn and Mr Solo to the Resistance base."

And so you do. 

 

 

It all turned out so well - but that's before you find yourself at Finn's bedside, waiting for him to wake. Rey has gone to find Master Luke Skywalker, you have unspoken anxiety that because you haven't heard from your grandmother in nearly a week (the hypertension of what you've been through - an actual battle! A push for survival! Watching Finn take on the Kylo Ren! - catching up on you, and now, with Poe back in the airspace, and General Organa waits on anxiously. Not that Finn's her son, or problem.

He's yours. For whatever reason the Force saw, the two of you have become inexplicably intertwined, two fates mixed to become one.

"He will wake when he does, ________." General Organa murmurs, watching from the door.

"But when will that be?" you whisper. "It's been days..."

The ex-princess shrugs. "I was never formally trained with the Force, _______, but I'll tell you one thing. I feel life coming to him once more. Your Finn will be fine."

You want to believe her. You do. 

 

 

"..."

You rouse to a noise, and then realising you've slept once more beside Finn's bed, blush in shame. Again? The medical staff have dimmed the lights for night, but you can still see his midnight skin under the thin sheets, a shadow of his form. You've known this man for only a week! your subconscious reminds you, you can't fall for someone so quickly.

Watch me, you reply silently, and reach out to stroke Finn's brow gently.

"_________?" his lips part, confusion on his breath.

You start, heart racing. "Finn! You're awake!"

His eyes open, searching yours. It's been a while since you've seen his eyes, the gooey gaze that melts your center. "You...you waited here for me? You haven't slept -,"

You shake your head. "I actually nodded off for a bit earlier, but you're right. I couldn't bear the idea of you waking up alone."

His forehead creases. "________, you didn't have to," he whispers.

You disagree. "Actually, I did. I didn't want you getting flashbacks or thinking you were taken by the First Order again," you barely speak the words, your voice is so low.

Finn sighs. "So they told you? That I'm just a Stormtrooper?"

You shake your head. "They told me you were brave," you tell him, tracing his jaw lightly, careful not to prod the tender bruises under his skin. "They might have said those words, but all I heard was someone with enough guts to get out of that horrid place alive, weild a saber, take on a Knight of Ren - and live. It's no wonder you nearly reached breaking point."

"I also met someone," he chuckles, wincing when it hurt.

You frown. "Whoever could that be?" you fein wonder.

Finn goes to lean on his elbows, but finding them too tender, settles for turning his head more to face you. "They were very strong, had sunshine in their smile," he starts, "Unforgettable. I'd never seen anything like it in my life. And they actually saw me as me, as Finn. A human. Not FN-2187, not a clone and not another killer for the First Order. Just Finn."

You beam, lying your face close to his. "This person sounds lovely, you should tell them how you feel," you breathe.

Finn chuckles. "I love you, ________. That's one thing I know for sure."

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests, find me on Tumblr at @susiephalange, or [@phalangewrites](https://phalangewrites.tumblr.com/request_conditions) ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ✿


End file.
